Perseus guardian of artemis
by gamerkid137
Summary: she cheats he cant stand the betrayal but he has a new friend
1. Chapter 1

I don't own pjo

Artemis pov

I can't believe father making me stay at this camp with all these boys. My hunters couldn't even come with me, something about finding at least one male friend.

I was sitting on the sand dunes looking at the ocean, when I saw a man walking out of it, I pulled out my hunting bow and notched a silver arrow. The man came into view and said calm down I just came out of the sea, he realized it was me and immediately said sorry lady Artemis

What are you doing out here at 1 am Perseus

Sorry I went for a swim and found a really beautiful place in the sea

Oh sorry

It's ok

Um do you want to see it, it's really cool

Sure Perseus, I'm kinda bored anyway

He grabbed my hand and I blushed, he pulled my into the sea and put a air bubble around us. He brought me to this beautiful underwater garden, with many different colored flowers

It's beautiful, how did you find it

I was swimming I do that a lot

I laughed of course you do your a son of Poseidon

Duh I mean when annabeth is rebuilding Olympus I swim more often.

Do you want to go back up

Sure

When we surfaced it had only been an hour so we talked until about 5:00 am

I think I found that male friend.

Perseus and I said good bye and snuck back to our cabins.

I learned a lot about this Bo man I thought he changed my view on men, but only for him. I thought before I went to sleep.


	2. Becoming the guardian

Percy's pov

When I woke up I looked at my schedule I found out I had archery today, cue grimace.

When I got to the target field I picked up a normal camp bow, got in my stance and notched an arrow Artemis who happened to be the teacher came over and corrected

Me.

After that hour of archery which surprisingly wasn't that bad I even hit the target a few times thanks to Artemis. I did my next few classes then caught up with Artemis. She was talking and said " you know your my first real friend"

Really? what about the hunters and your sisters

The hunters are always to formal and Athena always talks about the logic in thing and I kinda hate Aphrodite

Oh

Yeah

Then you know what

Huh you need a nickname how about Artie

Ok" the with a sly grin "I like it kelpy"

Fine he groaned but only cause I can call you Artie

We were talking about the guard odor Olympus and how he never recognizes gods and demigods when percy cried out

I got it!

Artemis pov

What? I asked confused

We can make IDs for all the demigods and have like who there parent is and if there aloud to go on Olympus, aannnddd the mist can make it look like a school ID to mortals.

I chuckled when he drew out the word and said "Percy I don't think people say this enough to you but that was really smart of you, you can run this idea by Chiron later"

Actually Artie people never say that to me but WE can run this idea by Chiron later because you helped me by talking a lot.

I slapped him and he cried "why Artie why" I laughed at how he sounded.

You sound more dramatic than my father I said. Thunder rumbled

Percy gasped and said "that's not possible"

And if possible I laugh more than I laughed the entire day.

I went back to my cabin thinking about my first friend in a long time, hes kind hearted, Brave, loyal, creative, street smart, he's tall, muscular, messy black hair, endless sea green eyes always swirling with emotion and ALWAYS Has a twinkle in them, cute and sexy, WAIT SEXY. I am not thinking this this is not being thought, and with that I left to the archery range.

I was teaching "cough" correcting Percy"cough" when Percy satyr friend came out of the woods yelling for Percy saying annabeth was on her way back. He lit up and ran to Thalia's tree.

Percy pov

I ran up the hill to meet annabeth she had a sad look on her face and said Percy we need to talk

About what

Well I think we should see other people

I tried my hardest not to break down right there "who"

A son of Eros he works on Olympus with his father she said with a dreamy expression

I pushed my way passed her a ran once I had run about two miles I called blackjack to take me to Olympus.

Once I reached the throne room the gods started to appear I kneeled down in front of Zeus

Lord Zeus

Yes young hero

Please kill me

After I said those words my father looked sick, hestia looked depressed, Artemis looked very sad and curious, Athena looked angry, Apollo knew what was going on and looked depressed along with Hermes who had a tear leaking out of his eye, zeus and hades looked sad, and aphrodite was crying. Athena yelled " DOES THAT MEAN YOU BROKE UP WITH ANNABETH"

Now I was pissed

Me break up with her check on your kids Athena she was chafing on me with a son of Eros.

She sat back down every god dumbfounded

I'm sorry I heard her say, now I was dumbfounded

Perseus why

Because annabeth breaking my heart just adds on Jesse from the Apollo cabin has been taking quest and all my friends except for the cabin councilors and a few others left for the new big hero. Plus I never see my friends from the roman camp since its all the way across the country.

What if we put you elsewhere

That could work

"Give us a moment" the gods all had varied faces at the end of there side meeting.

Okay you are going to be the new gaurdian of the hunt

I paled me and Artie were friends now but still the immortal despisers of men doesn't sound to good but better than camp.

" I swear on the river Styx and the creator chaos to guard to hunt with my life and keep lady artemis safe from harm"

Um Percy you should say ch-

Then a black swirling vortex appeared out of nowhere. A man completely pitch black with stars and sun eyes appeared.

**Well I've heard a lot about you Perseus you are a great hero. **

Thank you lord chaos

**Now A couple things first I want to give you my blessing he sent a black orb at my chest, while my dad screamed my name it was absorbed in to my chest and I felt so powerful. **

**Next I have some gifts for you first** he blast me with a powerful light

When the light died down I was dressed in pitch black armor with a hood and blue and black camo pants and a blue muscle shirt and combat boots. I had a black backpack with chaos symbol at my feet.

**Look in the pack**

I pull out a clothes pack, which I'd go through later, a key, some necter and ambrosia, a tent and a iPhone. A black iPhone with my dad and chaos symbol.

**Few things Perseus the phone can't be tracked by anyone, your tent is giant on the inside, what the key goes to is outside just click the button, oh and I gave you a hunters sense. **

Artemis pov

**Now Artemis two things**

Yes

**Here is a iPhone for you also **

It was silver and had my and chaos symbol

**Okay now I should have asked this first but do you accept his oath**

Of course

**Good now I'll be off**

And he disappeared in a swirling vortex.

The rest came out of there stupor and then addressed Percy

Percy pov

So Perseus I grant you the ability to be in my domain and change in to a hawk

Then he touched my arm, and a hawk tattoo appeared on my fore arm, hestia came next and gave me her blessing, my gave gave me a ring that he said amplified my powers and allowed me to change into sea animals, hades gave me the ability to shadow travel.

Great are we done here now" Zeus said

No said Aphrodite I want to give him my blessing she sent a link ball after me

No no no I screamed as I ran help me somebody I stopped there was no use in choked on the perfume smell.

When I opened my eyes all the girls were red except Hera and hestia.

All the gods were laughing at confused expression dad popped a mirror in front of me.

I was 3 inches taller my hair a little longer and a little bit more muscular.

Now back to business Artemis did you find one male friend

Yes

Who

Actually it's Perseus

Very well, now I would have you go back to the hunt now but there not done with there task so you will stay at camp for a few more days.

Ok

Meeting adjourned.

Come on Percy Artemis said I grabbed my stuff and put my armor in my depthless backpack. And put on a silver biddies that was in the pack and followed Artemis

We can go down stairs to see what chaos left for you. We got in the elevator and on the way down she changes back into her 17 year old form which was really beautiful.

When we got outside I clicked the button and we heard a beep I walked over I and we found a shiny pitch black sport bike with blue and green flames

O my gods I started jumping up and down excited Artie was laughing but I didn't care.

Well this is how we're getting back to camp I pulled on a blue helmet and gave Artie a silver one she got on and wrapped her arms around my waist and we were off.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own pjo

Percy POV

When we got back to camp I stopped at the bottom of the hill and asked Artie where do we put it. A note popped out of thin air and said

Perseus hold the helix symbol on the key for 3 seconds after I did that the bike disappeared and I had a new tattoo on my forearm in the helix symbol.

She asked where the bike went and I showed her the note and tattoo.

She nodded in understanding

So what do think your mom will do when she finds out You have tattoos

I paled and she laughed at my face

It's not funny Artie

Yes it is kelpy I groaned and she laughed some more.

We walked over the hill laughing then I saw Annabeth.

Hey Artie do you mind if we take a detour to get to the archery range

Sure why?

I pointed to Annabeth and Artie nodded in understanding, and we cut through the woods killing a couple monsters while doing so.

When we reached the archery fields I grabbed a bow and lined up I shot 30 and got 21 on the target, I was amazed.

The Lunch horn rang and the class went to the pavilion, but I had to tell Artie to stop after her 100th bullseye. We went to the pavilion I went to my table and Artemis went to the head table. I got some food and sacrifice some to dad Artie ", Hestia, and chaos. I went back to my table and just pushed my food around lamely. Artemis came over and asked what was wrong, I told her that I didn't want to be around Annabeth especially because she keeps staring at me. How about we go get lunch in the city, you can ride your new bike. That got me going she dragged me out and we took off for thalias pine racing each other, she won.

Once I pressed the tattoo the bike popped out but the tattoo stayed I wonder why that is. On cue a note said " it's a mark of my blessing also -chaos"

We got our helmets on and sped off

Annabeth POV ( didn't see that coming did you)

I walked into the pavilion and sat at my table Percy and lady Artemis came in a few minutes later. He went and sacrificed then sat down after a few minutes lady Artemis went over to him and they talked for a few minutes then she dragged him away. I shot her a jealous glare the whole time.

Percy POV

We sped down the road and into the city. I stopped the bike at McHale's burgers.

We got off and went inside

So this is where I used to come as a kid and every time I get a chance I come here. Me Thalia and nico came here after a quest, and let me tell you that girl can eat.

She enjoys meat I know, so do you come here often

Not that much

We sat down and ruby the waitress came by, she this lady in her 50's with puffy red hair, and she's really nice.

Hey Percy, hey ruby I'll have the usual and, Artie what do you want.

Oh whatever you're having.

Ok 2 ruby, thanks

So you don't come here often.

Ok I come here often, just wait till you try the food it's amazing.

Can't wait.

Ruby brought over two plates each with a double cheeseburger fries, and a chocolate milkshake, in a giant disposable cup. I went in my jacket and took out my blue food coloring and added it to my shake.

Why do you do that

What

Color it blue

Oh that it's a family tradition in my house, would you like some.

Sure

Ok

And I put some food coloring in her shake and we ate our burgers and fries.

I think we should head back before the hunters get to camp. And so we left and put our shakes in the cup holders, yah my bikes just that awesome chaos thought of everything.

When we got back Annabeth came up to me and said

Where were you

I got lunch with Artemis why

Like a date

No are you crazy it was just between friends besides she is a maiden goddess, why do you even care.

Because I I uh

Yeah that's right you broke up with me besides you're going to be seeing a lot less of me since I'm leaving to night

What where are you going

None of your business.


	4. crazy girls and burgers

When the hunters arrived I hid In the green pine trees, I texted Artemis to tell her that I was ready for her to tell them.

She started talking about how her father put me here and how I was a different man than others.

"So where is the guardian" asked Thalia

"Why right here"

"Who are you"

"That hurts Thals that really hurts" I said with a hand over my heart, then I pulled down my hood, I was soon( as in less than 3 seconds) engulfed in a bear hug by said spiky black haired girl.

"You Percy you're the guardian of the hunt"

" in all my glory" I laughed

"why"

I was immediately saddened

"Um lady Artemis will tell you when we set up camp" Artie glared at me saying I don't want to be the one to tell Thalia about Annabeth, I gulped she smirked.

After we reached a lush forest we set up camp Artemis had to help me set up my tent and after she was done said something about good for nothing boys.

When I walked in my tent I screamed "O MY GODS" it wasn't a tent it was a suite blue like the ocean walls space black sofas giant 80" plasma TV, DVD and game consoles and a bookshelf full of games and movies and a door that seems like it would go to the bedroom in the back.

Thalia and Artemis ran in to see what was wrong and they turned slack jawed. Next to me. "HOLY SHIT" "language Thalia, but she is right"

A note popped out of the air that said SURPRISE.

"THIS IS AWESOME" I said.

" yes this is sweet KELP HEAD "

" come on Percy you have chores and then I have to teach you archery"

" Thalia don't go in the bedroom and don't break the games and TV other than that you and the hunters can hang out here as like a common room, but please make them swear on the Styx not to prank my tent. "

" ok I tell them while you do our chores by seaweed brain"

I saddened when she said that nickname it just reminded me of that cheater

Artemis sensed this and told me to go do the laundry "ok" I replied glumly.

**A few weeks later**

Artemis POV

I called all the hunters into Percy's tent since he was sharpening our arrows, Thalia was really into call of duty and wouldn't move off the couch. They all came in, when they looked around they gaped having not been in here.

" Thalia pause the game please"

"yes my lady"

" ok everybody sit down I'm going to tell you why Percy was assigned to the hunt. "

They all sat on the couch and bean bags and waited for me to start.

" well my father had me go to camp to make one male friend because he was sick of the

anti-male attitude, so while I was there I chose Percy to be my friend. As you know he is the only male I respect, we became friends then the one day when I went up to Olympus, the daughter of Athena came back, she told him she want to break up and said she was cheating on him with a son of Eros "

The girls were shocked a girl broke a man's heart while Thalia was crackling and mumbling " spawn" "Athena" "bitch" two timing" "not smart" I continued.

" so while we were all gathered in the throne room he barged in knelt at lord Zeus's feet and asked to die" Thalia was in tears

"Zeus actually concerned asked why while Athena screamed at him for leaving Annabeth not knowing what happened. " Thalia was now muttering under her breath so I couldn't hear her " Zeus asked him to become our guardian, he accepted and swore on the river Styx and chaos" all the girls gasped " after that chaos personally came and said he was a great hero, and gave him his blessing, some gifts, and something I think Thalia will like" all the girls were slack jawed with wide eyes I almost laughed.

"So what does his blessing do" Thalia asked

"I don't know you will have to asked Percy"

"anyways after that he got the blessing of Hestia and some gifts from the gods"

"Wait lady Artemis what was the thing you think I'll like" thaila asked

"I'll have Percy show you later "

Just then Percy came about to speak when the girls tackled him saying sorry for the pranks they did.

" wait what pranks" I asked

" Nothing" they all said

Thalia was still in tears and telling Percy she was sorry about what happened with Annabeth. While he hugged her back saying it was ok and it's better now. All the hunters gave him a hug and called him brother. I was bursting with pride.

My hunters actually hugging and apologizing to a man, I was driven from my thoughts when Thalia and phoebe said it was my turn to welcome him to the hunt.

" oh um yeah I guess since you all hug him too"(an in all the others there's always an excuse I'm changing that so suck it up) Percy was blushing but I didn't understand why.

I went up to him and hugged him and said " welcome to the hunt kelpy"

" why thank you Artie" Thalia had a thinking look on her face when I said Artie.

we were both blushing furiously while the hunters were stifling giggles.

Percy POV

" hey Thalia you know what I'm thinking"

"Burgers and a movie marathon "

"how do you always guess and not just any burgers McHale's my treat for everybody"

All the hunters cheered and Artie and Thalia just had giant smiles on their faces when I said McHale's.

" wait what was the thing you think I'll like Artemis " Thalia asked

"Um what is she talking about Artie " She whispered in my ear to show Thalia the bike.

I brought Thalia outside and told her to close her eyes I held my tattoo and the night black bike materialized out of the air I told her to open and her jaw dropped.

She ran up to it and examined it

" want to take it for a spin"

I tossed her the keys and she ran up and hugged me again

When she came back after 20 minutes Artie, the hunters; and I were all waiting when she came into view she hopped off and said " that was awesome"

I turned the bike back into a tattoo and Artemis transported us to the ally next to McHale's.

We walked into McHale's and Artie, Thalia, and me took a booth.

phoebe, Sara, Jesse, Beda( means warrior maiden I thought it was perfect), and Chrissie took another Emily, Jamie, Selena, and zinnia and Zara the twins of Hermes( they died my hair ends blue but I liked it so it back fired on them) were sitting together.

Ruby came up and we all got the usual then ruby said" Carly's walking in"

I paled Artie and Thalia laughed at my expression and asked what was wrong

"Carly is this crazy chick who keeps hitting on me and trying to get me to go out with her"

Carly came over and said " hey Percy who's this" pointing to Artie and Thalia with a jealous look in her eye, jealous that could work.

" oh um hey Carly this is my little sister Thalia(what I think they have an awesome brother/sister bond) and this is my uh girlfriend Artie" when I said girlfriend her face twisted into pure jealousy. Artie stopped laughing and had a unreadable look on her face but somewhat pleased, huh wonder why, and thaila and the rest of the hunters were stifling giggles.

"Thalia it is yeah she looks like she could be your twin"

"uh yeah we get that sometimes but she's younger"

" oh and what was it atty"

" No Artemis only Percy and my brother call me Artie, maybe I could introduce you to he's always looking desperate girls"

ooohhh mega BURN, Thalia had a look that said I approve of the new Artemis and her and all the other girls were whispering, burn, quietly but I could hear them with my heightened senses. Carly had a pissed look on her face and stalked off.

"thank you thank you thank you and may I say mega burn" she smiled at me then we all finished our food and teleported back to camp.

When we got back to camp we all went into my tent and turned on the plasma Artie and I chose RED and put it in the Blu-ray player. When we went to go sit down we found the hunters occupying every seat except the midnight blue loveseat we sat on it and started the movie.

At the part when they were in the speed boat Artemis started shivering so I popped a metallic black knit blanket over us and held her hand. She curled into me a little and I put my arm around her. The hunters were looking at us with grins on their faces every now and then after the movie was over I put on a psych marathon.

We all fell asleep like that not moving an inch except for Artemis and Percy cuddling in to each other a little more.

hey thanks for all the reviews can i get like 5 more and can you give me some ideas im not romantic at all


	5. my first kiss went a little like this

I was awoken from a flash when I opened my eyes I saw Thalia, phoebe, and Apollo hovering over me with a camera.

I said go away and cuddled closer to Artemis. I realized I was cuddling into Artemis and jumped up, and off the couch she started shivering so I woke her up gently and told her Apollo was here.

" I'm going to go do my chores then make breakfast what do you guys want"

" breakfast buffet please kelp head" said thaila

" I'll summon it "

After that delicious breakfast I got a great idea.

"Hey girls do you guys have bathing suits"

" yeah why"

" I'll show you in a few minutes, go put them on"

" whatever you say seaweed"

" so what are you doing" said Artemis

" it's a surprise you have to go put a bathing suit on too"

"fine kelpy"

I went over to the stream and pull the water out and froze it, I filled it with more clean water and tada a pool. When they all came back they were all in different colored one pieces, except Artemis was in a metallic silver two piece with a royal blue rash guard on and a scowl on her face.

"stupid Aphrodite switch a my swimsuits with bikinis"

" well I think it looks great on you"

"thanks" Artie said while blushing

I went into my tent and got on a pair of blue swim trunks with wave designs, and took off my shirt.

I walked out of the tent and went over to Artemis, and we went into the pool from there, I made it into a wave pool, and made a foam water football using my chaos powers. We played for a few hours then me and Artemis were going out to dinner(not that she knew yet I told her I had a surprise for her and to wear casual clothes).

She came out in dark jeans a green blouse and a skin tight paint splatter hoodie. I was wearing black jeans a green t shirt and a black and silver moon hoodie, thanks to chaos.

" you ready to go Artie"

" yes where are we going Percy"

" it's a surprise"

" fine but that doesn't mean I have to like it"

We got on my bike and I took her to this little Italian place that nico showed me and Thalia( he wanted to get in touch with his mother's heritage, and Thalia ended up eating Italian food for two weeks, because she liked it so much.)

After we ate I took her to this carnival, and we had funnel cake( which she's never had before) and went on rides, and I won her a stuffed wolf ate the basketball game. And she won herself a giant stuffed Bambi(apparently the archer goddess has good aim)

I got tickets to go on the paddle boats and covered her eyes, when I brought her over she gasped

" you know I've never been on a paddle boat before"

" really in all the thousands of years and never once, well I'm honored to take you out on one for the first time milady " I said in a English accent while bowing

"why thank you kind sir" Artemis said in a better British accent and bowing back

We got into the little blue boats and I took us out on to the lake, I stopped and we talked for a few minutes, then I thought _if I'm going to tell I should probably tell her now._

"Artemis"

"yes kelpy"

"um I'm being serious could you look at me" she looked at me

"what's wrong Percy"

"no nothing's wrong but I want to tell you"

"yes"

"I think "then I kissed her, she was rigid for a couple seconds then deepened it, to say I was shocked was an understatement. We pulled away looked at each other then she said

"I think" and kissed me I deepened it and we stayed there for a few minutes kissing.

"does this mean were dating"

"yes kelpy it does"

"okay"

" do you think we should tell my hunters"

"yes for a few reasons 1. They kept asking me when we were going to get together 2. They could help us keep it from the council until were ready 3. They deserve to know "

"your right"

"Let's go back to camp to you mind just teleporting us"

"sure"

I kissed her again thinking this is awesome.

When we got back to camp we told them let's just say they threw a party and we all woke up on the floor with blue cool aid all around us.

Hermes popped in and said "what went on here and why didn't you invite me Perce"

"sorry it was sudden plus the hunters hate males"

" kay well I got something for you and a message for Artemis"

Herm gave me a big box and told Artemis something "see you"

"bye herm"

I opened the box and screamed like a little girl thaila and artier rushed over

"o my gods are those from aunt sally"

"yeah Looks like she sent a week's supplies."

"way what so special about the blue cookies"

"what" me and thaila said at the same time

" my mom made these and there are the best cookies in existence, try one"

"o my gods those are awesome"

"we know" me and thaila said

" um Hermes said my father requested us at camp "

"um okay when " I said not wanting to go back there

"later today"

I handed out cookies to everyone and saved a few for nico, he LOVES them.

We arrived at camp and I was ready to face the people who turned my back on me, I flipped my hood up and we walked through the borders.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey I'm gonna take longer to update because my computers having problems and I have writers block**

When we reached the amphitheater I turn into a hawk, told Artemis call me on the iPhone when she needs me show up, and soared into the sky. If you've ever seen a hawk with a Bluetooth it's pretty funny.

I heard Zeus asked where the guardian was and artemis said" ok Percy come on down"

I flew up then started to nosedive when I was fifteen feet from the ground I started to change into a human. I was fully human I put my fist into the ground causing a tremor and was into a on one knee position. I nodded to each of the gods and bowed my head to artemis

"artemis" the crowd gasped, probably because I didn't put lady in front of her name and I'm a male

"Some guardian your being more dramatic the father " all the gods and I chuckled I high fived Zeus man hugged dad and shook hands with hades. Let's just say the whole camp was broken for a few minutes. Then I sat next to artie, they went slack jawed.

Why are they looking at me like I just grew wings, some metallic black wings just sprouted out of my Nikes and I said "really" a note landed in my hand "yes, from chaos".

"okay back to business, we are going to make the heroes of the titan and second giant war immortal like the hunters" I stiffened at the thought of Annabeth immortal like me.

"okay we are going to take a 15 minute break so the other gods can think it over " said Zeus

Me and artemis left over to the to the outside of the arena by the storage shack.

"so what do you think out making the heroes immortal"  
"I don't like Annabeth being immortal, but you can't disregard her actions for Olympus, and the rest am glad for"

We had 13 minutes left so we started talking "cough" making out "cough"

**Aphrodite POV **(didn't expect that did you)

I was walking back to the amphitheater when I sensed some love nearby what I saw completely blew me away I use god telepathy to call Apollo he brought a flash camera and we took pictures.

We called the rest of the gods. They were all laughing at the couples ignorance, even Zeus, because I knew he put Percy with artemis to help her learn to love.

All us gods were standing there I cough to let them know we were there then took ten pictures of their faces, blushing, surprised, shocked, and ready to kill me.

So I did the natural thing, I ran them chasing after me Percy yelling "artie no killing" "too late kelpy I almost have her" aww they have nicknames.

**Percy POV**

Before artie could catch Aphrodite I caught her and picked her up saying

"if you get the kill we'll miss the ceremony artie" I checked to see anyone was around and kissed her for a minute. Then we went back to the amphitheater, and took our seats.

"we have decided that the heroes of thee war shall be granted immortality" said Zeus

"wait what about Percy Jackson" asked nico and the stolls with all the future immortals nodding along except Annabeth.(she's a real bitch nowadays).

"oh don't worry Percy Jackson already has immortality" I said as I walked to the center of the amphitheater.

"how do you know "

"I'll give you a hint" I flipped my hood and was then tackled by nico and the stolls in a bear hug.

"yeah love ya too guys now go sit down to get your immortality" they went and sat down the _**she**_ said "wait you were the one making out with artemis behind the arena" the whole crowd gasped while the gods and hunters held in their laughs.

"yes, and its LADY artemis to you" she flinched back and to prove it I went and kissed artemis full on the mouth, the whole crowd gasped while Hermes, Apollo, and dad wolf whistled.

We broke up he and then t ceremony commenced.

While this is awesome the gods found out about our relationship and my friends are all immortal, plus we got blue cookies earlier.

**Okay guys I need ideas for fights and reviews**


	7. Chapter 7

Well now that everyone knew we were dating I could kiss artemis anywhere. But I didn't only when I wanted to, not to show her off, I love her too much to do that. I think she was reading my mind because she put her head on my shoulder and said "I love you too".

Annabeth kept on sending me longing looks, and artemis jealous glares. but I didn't care I loved artemis not her.

We were going to the archery range when we saw Aphrodite kissing Hephaestus, our mouths hung a little bit agape. Then Ares started walking up to them, he had his sword out, and looked ready to chop Hephaestus to pieces. I decided to uh intervene.

Ares was about to chop Hephaestus with his sword, when I took out riptide and blocked him with a clang of our swords clashing every one turned towards us and we began our fight I slashed ducked and rolled until I finally hit him, after I hit him I just kept it up, because he was just too stunned I actually got a hit on him. In the end he was on his knees(not like that perverts) and I had my sword at his neck.

Everyone was watching us and Hep thanked me. I left with artemis back to my cabin, when we reach I brought her to the blue couch, materialized some popped corn, and put on a movie, about ten minutes into the movie we got kind of bored. Artemis climbed onto my la, her knees on either side of me and leaned in. we started heavily, and passionately making out. Every time we gasped for breath we went right back at it. After about an hour we heard some giggling and stopped, we looked out the window and saw Apollo and Hermes with a video camera.

"on 3. 1. 2. 3."

I jumped in front of them and artie flashed behind them, they paled.

"well well, what do we have here" artie said

I reach for the camera but Hermes made it vanish, _shit_.

We were about to grab them but they ran, we followed them to Zeus, _double shit_.

**Sorry its really short I have major writers block, please give me some ideas**


	8. really really quick an

**Quick A/N**

**I am going to make a chaos story, should I do Percy/Artemis or Percy/Zoë **

**I'm going to try to update soon**

**Gamerkid137 signing off**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay guys last chapter**

I stopped just before I ran into Zeus and the troublesome twosome were about to say something to Zeus when artemis ran up and said" father Apollo and Hermes took something of mine, can you punish them please" with a puppy dog face that I melted at.

"sorry I'm busy, you can punish them yourself" and he walked away with the two cowering and artemis with an evil look on her face.

"well boys you heard father, hand it over" they threw it at me and ran stumbling every few seconds.

"they do know they can flash away right" I asked

"yes but their scared idiots" artie said

We went back to my cabin and watched movie for the rest of the night, artemis falling asleep in my arms.

****************************line break of awesomeness*********************************

We were on Olympus artemis on her throne, while I kneeling before Zeus.

"Perseus we have a question"

"shoot" Zeus started grumbling about brats at my response  
" would you like to marry my daughter, artemis"

"of course " I answered immediately

"good, because Hera proposed a marriage between you two, and I agreed, but there is one thing you must do first"

"yes" I prolonged the word

"you must fight Ares _"piece of cake _"and Athena"_ oh shit_

"I accept your terms, but I must ask" I turned to artemis and got on one knee, Zeus flashed a ring in my pocket

"will you marry me arty"

"yes, yes, yes" she said jumping in my arms hugging me.

"good, let the fight commence" Zeus said

******************line break********************

We appeared In an arena in battle armor. I took out Ares within the first few minutes, so I could focus on Athena. When fighting Ares I used techniques, I don't usually use, to throw off Athena.

She charged I faked right and slashed left, cutting her arm slightly, our swords clashed we were fighting for 30 minutes, when I finally managed to drive a sword into her side.

"fin" I said. Artemis came and hugged me while we were all transported to the throne room.

"congratulations, now on to making you a god"

All the gods blasted me with energy, I staggered back, and the fates appeared all three talking at once said " Perseus Jackson god of tides, heroes, swordsmanship, loyalty, brotherhood, and time. The thirteenth Olympian" then they disappeared

" t-t-time " I stuttered

"it appears so" a marble throne shot up for the ground and I sat on it feeling all of my domains

Now on to the wedding.

**FIN**


End file.
